


Silent Contemplation and the Donning of the Mask

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chucklevoodoos, Emotional Manipulation, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurloz thinks on sweeps past and a bit on what the future holds while putting on the paint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Contemplation and the Donning of the Mask

Your name is Kurloz Makara and you are alone. You are donning your miraculous motherfuckin paint and having some quiet contemplation. It gets too noisy with the blasphemous motherfuckers you once called friends. You think maybe they should just sew their damn mouths shut, have sime righteous motherfuckin silence for once. As you take your time to go over the lines and fill in colors you get your rememberance on of sweeps past, back when things didn't seem so motherfuckin bleak, so tedious. Back when your pusher knew pity, true motherfuckin pity. It fills you with a bit of motherfuckin disgust thinkin once you could be so damn soft, so attached to a troll you once thought you'd be happy with her for all of your sweeps. Meulin was once so dear to you you thought of her as something almost sacred, like a saint or a goddess brought down to bless you with the reddest of pity a pump biscuit could muster. You let your pan wander back to those times, back when you were still all up and alive, back when she could hear and you could speak. You would go on with her for hours preachin and talking about anything and everything. You taught her verse and she listened so intent, with big wide eyes and her trusty motherfuckin notebook to scribble down notes. Sometimes you'd get lost in her while you recited them hymns you all up and memorized, you'd go on and on til your throat was sore and your mouth dry. But she never lost that look of wonder, as if in a trance. She was so motherfuckin beautiful in those times, where it was just you and her and nothin else. She was the one and only troll who could twist the strings of your pusher like that, and you did the same for her.

You grimace a bit at the stupid wiggler thoughts your pan conjured up back then. You're motherfuckin glad you ain't got to worry about that shit no more. You'll lead your kittybitch by her motherfuckin nose and let her all up and believe whatever her dumb olive pumper wants to believe, as long as she continues helping in your most righteous work. She's easy to manipulate, even without voodoo. Her pump biscuit still has that pity for you, after all these motherfuckin sweeps. It might be pitiable to a lesser troll, but you see it as just another way to keep her doin what she all should be motherfuckin doing, your Lord's motherfuckin work.

You finish filling in the last of your paint, sealing it a few times and looking over your work. Precise and perfect as always. You smile, the same large, unassuming smile you give just about everyone that makes em think you ain't got nothin up your motherfuckin sleeves. Even if it unnerves a few, it's better to freak em out a little then to let on how much you loathe them stupid motherfuckers. They might get to thinkin you were up to somethin, and you'd rather get your shit done without havin to cause more harm. Even if that shit would be satisfying as all hell, it would just be work and time spent on motherfuckers you don't give a flying motherfuck about, and you'd rather use your time in a more constructive way. The Bard may need some motherfuckin guidance and you must be ready to help him do his righteous work.

You still got plenty of shit to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> first kurloz fic I've written, so it's probs not totally perfect but I've been having some serious kurloz feels for a while now and thought I'd spit this shit out. hope you guys like it!


End file.
